I love you whatever
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: Musa is going to spend the summer with Riv. But soon she starts to wonder, who is Riven really? Better than it sounds! Not done! all chapters may come at the same time, dunno..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The good thing with a friend like you"

There was a BIG party in Alfea, all the Magix schools where invited, and Musa and Layla where going to perform. Musa would sing and Layla would dance (with some help from Musa). Musa was first up:  
- Hi everyone! Having a good time?  
Everyone: YES! WOOHAO! Go Musa!  
- Hehehe blushes thanks you guys, So, I'm going too sing this song called You're everywhere by Michelle Branch. Enjoy!  
**Turn it inside out so I can see,**  
**That you just drifted over me,**  
**When I wake your never there...**  
**But when I sleep your everywhere,**  
**Your everywhere!**

Riven sat on a bench in the Alfea Garden, by the crystal fountain that the winx build a couple months ago.  
_God, I cant believe how good that song match's how I feel about Musa. _He thought, _God, I love her so much! Riven, falling for a girl? A GIRL? No, even worse, a WOMAN! ... I just cant help it... She is... She is..._  
- Perfect, huh? A voice said  
- What?! Who's there?! Riven screamed  
- Chill. It's only me! Layla said, trying really hard not to laugh at him.  
- You should have seen your face! Hahahaha!  
- Layla, it's NOT funny!

**Just tell me how I got this far...**  
**Just tell me why your here and who you are.**  
**Cause every time I look your never there,**  
**And every time I sleep your always there.**

_**- **_Yeah, IT IS! Layla laughed so much that she almost fell on the ground.  
Riven just gave her the -_**I am going to... you if you tell anybody**_- look.  
- Sorry Riven. But what exactly is so horrible about it?  
- About what?  
- About the fact that you **LOVE** her!  
- I... I... I don't know what your... ehhhrm... talking about? Riven said  
- Oh please, you are the worst liar ever Riv... You love her, admit it!  
- OK OK! Yes, I love her!  
Layla just smiled at the fact that she had just made Riven say that he loved Musa.

**Cause your everywhere too me,**  
**And when I close my eyes it's you I see.**  
**Your everything I know,**  
**That makes me believe I'm not alone.**  
**I am not alone...**

- What are you smiling at, _pixie_?  
- Hey, watch it boy! I am not a pixie! If I am, then Musa is too, Right?  
- No, Musa is the most awesome, coolest, hottest FAIRY, I've ever met! You know that!  
- Yup, was just making a joke.  
- Not funny...  
- Then why are you smiling?  
- Cause I can here Musas song perfectly from over here. Listen!

**I recognize the way you make me feel...**  
**It's how I think you might not bee real,**  
**A sense that how the water's getting deep,**  
**I try too wash the pain away from me..**  
**Away from me...**

**  
Cause your everywhere too me,  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see.  
Your everything I know,  
That makes me believe I'm not alone.  
I am not alone...**

-Yeah, she is quite tallent, right? Layla whispered, so that she still could here Musa sing.  
- Mhm... That was Riven could get out. _She is singing about me! __WOHO! Oh yeah, aha, aha aha aha! __She likes me!!!! Yeah!_  
_-_ I think she sings about you... Layla whispered, looking at Riven.  
- Mhm...  
- Don't you care?!  
- Why don't you just read my mind again, HUH?  
- Read... What?! I can't read minds... Why did you think I could do that? She asked him.  
- But... How did you know that I thought she was perfect?  
- Maybe... I don't know... _You said it out load_??  
- I did what!!!!! OMG! What if someone heard? Riven panicked _No one can know about this, that I am in love.. I'm RIVEN for Gods sake! Mr. Grumpy! _(A/N naaw... poor Riven.. LOL )  
- Easy boy... Everyone is inside, well except you and me then. Layla said, rolling her eyes.  
- Right...  
Awkward moment  
- Hey, Layla?  
- Yeah Riv? What?  
- Thanx..  
- For what?  
- For being my friend.  
- blush No problem Riven, We are more then just friends, right?  
- Your right. He took a step forward so that they where face-to-face,  
(both at same time) - _Best friends!_

**-End for now-**

Chapter 2. "Sing with me?" part one

Musa finish up the song. She smiled at her friends, and said:  
-OK peep's, Now it's time for Layla to perform a dance for us! Come out LAAAAAYLA!!! Whoo!  
With that she jumped of the stage, and Layla started her dancing.  
-You where great sweetie! Flora said  
-Girl you where awesome! oh, and that outfit is so you! Stella said, hugging Musa.  
-Thanks you guys... By the way, did you see Riven?  
-Uh... no. Why? Brandon asked, sarcastic  
-Oh, uh... no reason at all.. Uh... I'm going to try find him. Bye guys! Musa walked in to the garden behind Alfea and smiled to her self. _I wonder if he heard me sing... He would prob. just say "Whatever" if I told him how I feel... _Musa sat down on the grass and thought_ Can't he just dump the hold "cold, whatever" look on his face... Why can't he just... LIVE? I would be the happiest woman in the universe if he just kissed me. I mean, I have kissed him two times... He didn't really... hate it, did he? _Musa sighed, and laid down on the grass. _Wonder where he is..._  
-Seat taken? Riven said, looking down on her face.  
-Oh, Riven! Uh, no... You are allowed to sit next to me! Musa said  
Riven just smirked. _What if Layla was wrong... What if she says no?_  
-Can I ask you something?  
-Yeah sure Riv, what's up?  
-Wouldyouliketogowithmetomyhomerealmoverthesummer?  
-What? I didn't really catch that?  
-Oh, sorry.. Would you like to go with me to my home realm over the summer?  
-Oh. Riven.

**Chapter 3. "Sing with me" part two**

-Musa? _Oh ...! She is going to say no. I knew it! _Riven was sure of it_ She is going to say..._  
-Yes!  
-It's OK, I get it, we haven't... Wait, what?  
-Yes Riven, I would love to go to your home! Yes Yes YES! Musa hugged him tight and thought_ I'm going to Riven's home?! AAHH! This is awesome!_  
- To tight... Riven said, and Musa let go of him.  
-Uh... sorry.. Blush  
Riven responded by kissing her on the moth _He kisses me! Musa thought._  
They stayed in that position for about 1 min.  
-Yohoo! What are you two doing! Stella shouted.  
-Do we need to baby sit you? Do we? Brandon said making a "_FINALLY!!_" look.  
Musa's thought:_ Great! Now Riven going to be all Mr. Grumpy again!_  
Riven's thought: _Damn you Brandon._  
They pulled away and looked etch other deep in their eyes.  
-Brandon, You have the worst timing in the world, know that? Riven smirked at Brandon.  
-Uh.. Aren't you mad?  
-No, not really. Why are you guys here anyways? Riven asked, holding Musa around her waist.  
Stella gave Musa a _"Whoo! You guys kissed?" _look.  
Musa responded by nod a little to Rivens way.  
-IIIHH! That is so... Cool! Stella said, running to Musa and hugged her.  
-Stella! What in Magix are you doing? Riven said shocked  
Musa laughed, she know exactly what Stella did and why.  
-Uh, never mind... Do you guys mind if Muse and me take's off and looks on Layla? Stella did a p.d.f to Brandon.  
-Sure Hunny Bunny, go a head!  
Stella and Musa took of, leaving Brandon with a lot of questions to Riven.  
-What did you say? What did she say? Did you kiss her? Did you guys kissed? Tell me!  
-Chill Brandon, cheese, your worse then Stella on a shoe sale..  
Oh, and for your information, 1 Non of your business, 2 Non of your business, 3 Yes, and 4 Yes.  
-Dude... Finally! Brandon said  
-Yeah... She's coming to my home realm for the summer. Riven said, like it was "no big deal".  
-WHAT?! We got to tell the others! You asked her? She said YES? You love her? She loves you?  
-Just shut it Brandon.

**Chapter 4. "sing with me?" part 3**

Musa and Stella where heading back to Alfea to see Laylas dance.  
_Ok, now in one, two, three... _Musa thought  
-IIIHHHA! You guys KISSED? HE KISSED YOU? Tell me everything girl! Stella shouted, jumping up and down (veeeery very fast)  
-Chillax Stell, I will tell you soon! Musa laughed _Geezes, this will be a loooong trip back to Alfea..._ She thought  
-Oh no, you'll tell me right now!  
-Ok, ok... Yeah Stell, we kissed. So?  
-SO? _**SO? **_Musa, darling, you know I love you, but you are really bad with the details. You kissed, was it romantic, yucky, hard, fast, wet, long, quick, shy? Details!  
-Hahahaha, OK, just take it easy! Musa said.  
-OK, so, yes we kissed. Well, if I'll start from the beginning, we talked. Or wait, we sat on the grass, that's right, the grass. Uh.. He asked me if I wanted to come visit him at his home realm this summer, I said yes and...  
-Wait, What? Your going to Rivens place for the summer? Stella was shocked.  
-Uh, Yeah, and well, when I'd said yes, he kissed me... (interrupted again)  
-Whoa... We're not done yet darling, Your going to his home realm for the summer?  
-YES Stella. I'm going to his home... (again, interrupted)  
-What are you going to wear? Maybe that super sweet pink skirt I got you last week.. Or Wait! The black dress! No, the blue pants with the tunica... No, you should have...  
-Can't we take care of that when we're in our apartment? Musa said, trying change subject, she really didn't want to talk clothes.  
-Oh, OK. Sure darling... Stella said.  
-So, we kissed, It was.. well. I don't exactly have anything else to compare with, but I guess (once again, Interrupted)  
-You mean he was your first kisser?  
-Uh, yeah...  
-Omg, I thought you where a.. I don't know, a kissing girl?  
-OK, so everyone is going around saying: _Oh, look there's Musa, the music fairy, oh and did you know, she kisses like always!_ Musa gave Stella a look that said: _You really think that?_  
-OK, no, I'm sorry. Geezes, and I thought I hade bad temper...  
-Whoa, what's that suppose to mean? (by this time they where in front of the stage, Layla just got of the stage)  
-Uh.. nothing! So, Your going to sing with me?  
-Huh?  
-You know sing, as in _la la la la laa_? Sing?  
-With you?  
-Yes!  
-Nah, you go up there and sing something awesome Stell!  
Stella got up on the stage:  
-Hi everyone! I'm Stella, and I want to tell you a thing... Well, one of my best friend are going to her bf for the summer, isn't that great?  
-STELLA! What are you doing? Musa ran up on the stage, grabbed the microphone and said:  
-Uh... sorry for that, now Stella is going to sing a song, called **This is the beat**. Good luck Stell! Wooho!  
Musa got off the stage and heard Stella's intro start. She smiled to her self,  
_I'm going to Riven this summer. AWESOME!!! _(she jumped up in the air shouting)  
-I'm going to Riven this summer! **Woooho!**

**Chapter 5 "I loved you first"**

_It was a beautiful day today _Musa thought. _Today I'm going to Riven_...  
-Hey sweetie! Are you ready to go? Flora said, interrupting Musas thoughts.  
-Yeah, Lets go!  
Musa took her bag and the Winxclub started to go to RF.

_It was a beautiful day today _Riven thought. _Today I'm taking Musa home..._  
-Dude, are you ready? I can see the girls! Sky said, interrupting Rivens thoughts.  
-Yeah, I'm all set!

The winxclub arrived to RF short after.  
-Shnookums!  
-Cupcake!  
Stella and Brandon screamed to etch her, running, and hugging.  
-Hi Bloom!  
-Hi Sky! Ready to go?  
Bloom was going to take Sky to visit her parents in gardenia.  
-Hi Helia..  
-Flora!  
Same as Stella and Brandon, only a bit shyer (A/N LOL! ).  
-Hi Timmy!  
-Hi Tec!  
Timmy and Techna were going to spend the summer on a computer-meeting.  
-Nabu!  
-Layla!  
Nabu and Layla where just going to hang out on Tides.  
-Hi Riv.  
-Muse! Are you ready to go?  
-Yeah, are you? Did you packed everything you need?  
-Yes Mum.  
They both laughed at this, And they went a little outside the group.  
-Riven... Where do you live BTW?  
-You'll see soon... Riven laughed.  
-Awww.. P-hu-leeease!   
-Nope, but I can say it like this, you are the first one here who's going to see it   
-What? You never showed anyone how you live?  
-No, Your the one I loved first..  
-Awwww:3 Riiiv! Musa hugged him really tight and whispered in his ear:  
-I loved you first, too..  
They went back to the group and the group went to the portals.  
-Here we go! See'ya! Stella and Brandon took there bags and went in one portal. They where going to spend the summer at Brandon's.  
-By guys!  
-Have fun Tec!  
Techna and Timmy went.  
-Well, guess we're next? I'll miss you guys!  
-Bye Bloom! Bye Sky!  
They left.  
-Well. Come on Nabu, we got to go. And Musa and Riven, you guys HAVE TO come to Tides and surf! Promise me? Layla did a p.d.f.  
-Yeah, sure we'll come Layla! Musa and Riven said, hugging Layla.

Before Layla got into the portal, and said to Riven:

-I'm always right, right? Now, I'm going home, and I'm staying there for a looong time. OK? She blinked to Riven and gave Musa a last hug.  
-Bye!  
They went of to Tides.  
-Well, we got to go to sweetie. Have fun! Flora and Helia where going to Helia's parents.  
-Bye Flo!  
-Well. I guess we got to go to? Musa said, turning to Riven.  
-Yeah, let's go! Riven said, smiling (A/N Have you ever seen Riven laugh BTW:S)  
They went into the portal, and the next second, they where in...  
-Welcome Muse, to the White tower realm!

-End for now-

Chapter 6 "The white tower" 

-Welcome Muse, to the White tower realm! Also called, my home.

-OMG Riven! You live in the White tower? That, I could never guess!

(A/N The White Tower realm is the realm where the power "White Tiger" comes from. You'll here more of that power later . This place is also one of the realms with most money, so Riven is kind of rich)

-No, you couldn't, huh? Riven said.

-Come on, may I show you to the place where you're going to spend your summer, princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula?

-Yeah, you sure can!

They walked around and Riven told Musa about the stores and stuffs that they passed by.

-Hang on a minute Muse.

Riven took Musas hand and showed her a fountain, made out of gold, with some diamonds.

-Whoa! This fountain is so amazing! Musa said, pointing at it.

-You know, this fountain is called lovely love, and if you throw a golden stone in it, you'll stay together with your lovely love for ever.

-Ohh! That's so sweet.. To bad I doesn't have any… golden… wait a minute! _Golden _stone? But…

-That's a rock that is made out of gold. That's the most regular stones we have here. We have "stone coloured" stones too, but those we use to less important stuffs. We also have some diamond stones, but those are on statues, or on fountains.

-Okeey… I think I got it…

-And I have, surprise surprise, two golden stones here, right in my pocket! Weird, huh?

Muse smiled, and took Rivens hand, and they took one golden stone and throw it in the water.

_This is the most awesome thing that has ever happened to me!_ Musa thought.

They stood there for a while, just looking at the water, the fountain and the golden stone that they've just throw in.

-So, you want to see where I live now?

-Yupp, I Can't wait!

They walked up to the biggest tower, it was made of pure ice, with a golden stair up to the top of it. (A/N you see, they're kind of rich in this place.. )

-You live here?! Musa's eyes wide by Riven's answer;

-Yeah, you want to see the inside?

Riven smiled and took her hand, and together they walked up the stair. On there way up, the people down them screamed,

-Look, its Riven! Hi Riven!

-Riven, Riven!!! We love you!

Musa's thoughts: _What, Riven is like a celebrity here? Why didn't he tell me before? He might be a big star or…_

Riven's thoughts: _Can't they just shut up? Do they always got to scream my name? What if Musa finds out who I am, before I've the chance to tell her myself?_

They where at the top, or well, that's what Musa thought.

-Now it's just Mart.

-Mart? What's a Mart? Musa asked him.

-That's Mart! Hi Mart!

A robot came in front of them, and said:

-_Good day Mr. R. Who is this lady?_

-Mart, may I introduce you to my girlfriend, princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula.

-Good day Miss princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula. How are you today? Nice weather out side!

_-_Uh… Hi there Mart. I'm just fine… Uh, yeah, the weather is nice…? Uh, No fence, but.. who are you? Musa asked nicely.

-_I am X344409io82ud, also called Mart, I'm the robot of this palace. Mr. R choose me when he was 5 years old, I was the one that taught him how to fight, and he's pretty good at it, isn't he?_ Musa was sure that Mart actually smiled when he said that.

-Ok!

-Riiiiven! You're home! Yay!

-Riiiiiwew!

-God, please, yes it's Riven, but do you guys HAVE to scream it?

Three girls came out of a portal, and started do walk to Riven and Musa (and Mart).

-Hi girls! Missed me? Riven gave the smallest girls a hug, and turned to Musa,

-Muse, this is my little sisters, Mair, and Thess'p (A/N Mäyr and Tessepp. Weird names, huh?) They are three and ten years old.

He turned to the biggest girl and said,

-And this is my lovely twin sister, Reggin.

Musa took Reggins hand and said:

-Hi Reggin, I'm Musa, Riven's girlfriend.

-Hi! You're that girl that thought Riv to _looove_…

-Reggin…

-Riven…

They hugged and Reggin turned to Mart.

-You can go now, I'll take it from here.

-_O.K. I will see all of you at dinner._

Mart disappeared.

(A/N BTW, how about a little description?

Mair is the youngest one, she has the same hair as Bloom, but it's blonde. She wears a blue skirt and a pink shirt.

Thess'p has the same hair as Darcy, just way shorter (like Darcy has when she's a kid). It's blonde, but where Darcy have blond parts, Thess'p has white. She wears a pink dress, like the one that Layla has when she's a kid.

Reggin has the same hair colour as Riven, in the style as Blooms, but short cut. She wears a white top with a purple tiger on it. She wears pants that's stop's by her knees. Pants are purple.

Oh, and BTW, did you thought that Riven was the whole nice-brother guy?)

-So, Musa, ready to see Riven's place? Reggin smiled at Musa.

-Yupp, let's go! Riven took Mair in his arm's and carried her they way through the portal, into the palace.

-End for now-

Chapter 7 "The truth" 

Musa stopped and looked around.

The floor was white, and so was the walls. In the roof there was paints, most of them ware tigers in different colours, fighting shadows.

-This place is awesome! It's better then my palace in Harm Neb!

-Yeah, it's kinda nice, huh? Thess'p said as she took Musa's hand and dragged her to a door.

-You wanna see my room?

-Thess'p, you can show Muse your room later, we gotta tell mum and dad that…. Riven started, but gott'd interrupted by a voice.

-Oh Riven! Your home!

Down the golden stairs a lady came, she hade the same hair as Reggin, but blonde, and she wore a dress that looked like Blooms that she wears at Sky's party, but it was purple where Blooms where pink.

-Mum! Riven dropped Mair in Reggins arm's, and gave the lady a hug. (A/N BTW, In this story Riven's father re-married, with this lady, and they had Mair and Thess'p, and Reggin and Riven is from the fathers first marriage. Reggin and Riven call's her their mum)

-Oh, you must be Musa, am I right? The lady smiled to Musa.

-Yupp miss, that's me!

-Mum, this is Musa, Muse, this is my mum, Amorell. (A/N like Amore, but with "ll" on the end.)

-Hi Musa. I've heard so much about you! Amorell took Musa into a hug.

Musa's thought: _She is so sweet! She's sweeter then Flo (thought I would never think that about anyone)._

-Should we continue to the dining room? Riven asked.

-Yes, we should. Come along!

Thess'p took the lead and showed the group to the dining room.

_This is it_ Musa thought, and smiled to Riven as she took his hand.

They walked into the dining room and Musa couldn't believe her eye's.

In front of her a big tiger stood.

-Kivira.. Hi baby! Riven said and started to hug the tiger.

-Riven… That's a tiger. Is he…

-She, is the nicest tiger in the world, aren't you Kivira? Yes you are!

Kivira walked of and laid down in front of a man.

-Riven.

-Father.

Reggin took Riven's hand and they walked up to Riven's father.

-Young prince…-

-PRINCE?! Wait, what?! Musa was shocked _Riven is a… a prince? Why didn't he tell me?_ Her eyes became wet, and soon tears where falling down her face.

-Riven?

Chapter 8, the truth 

Everybody looked from Musa to Riven.

-Muse… I can explain..

-Then do it! Explain!

-OK. Yes, Muse, I am the prince of the White tower realm. I left to Red fountain cuz I didn't like being a prince, all prince-must-do-this-and-that stuffs. Just like you left Harmonic Nebula cause you didn't wanna be a princess, at least not yet. Neither did I. I didn't tell anybody that I was a prince, cause I hated it. But I couldn't choose not to, cause the White towers need a prince, a KING, and soon become a queen to. You know I'm not the Brandon-type…

-Who's Brandon?

-Later Thess'p, later. Muse, I'm not the mushy guy, so mum and dad hade some girls over her, three years ago, but you know me, I didn't wanna get married just like that. So I went back to Red fountain, to my second year. And then I met you. The first night, the night when Alfea had a dance-thing. I saw you. You had your pink dress. You… stood out, I don't know, but I fell for you. Big time. I thought that I would never every see you again, but then our group had a mission in the gump, and you where there. With the girls. I tried to play cool and you know, not mushy. That didn't work out pretty good, right? When I was putted under Darcy's spell, and I said those things to you in Magix, I heard what I said, but I didn't wanna say it. But you forgave me. Forgave me for being a jerk.

In my third year Layla showed up. We didn't tell the rest of you, but Layla and I have known etch other since we where kids. My mum and her mum are like best friends. Like you and Lay. When you and Lay became so good friends, I thought that you forgot all about me. But then when we where camping, and you said that you liked me, I was so surprised. I just: _Woah! She still likes me?_ And then I told Lay about it, and she said that I should go for it. So I did, when we where at LD's place. I told you that I couldn't live without you. And you kissed me. I will never forget about that. You kissed me. And you learned me how to dance. Never wanna do that again thought. Any way,

In my forth year, and my last, I had a goal. I'm gonna kiss Musa. I'm gonna tell Musa that I like her. Then we had this fight, about that you where a bad driver…-

-Woah! Riv, you never tell a girl that she's a bad driver…

-LATER Thess'p! I told you that maybe you drove bad, and you gotted pissed-off. Way pissed-of! And then Helia told me that you where gonna break up with me, and I panicked. I… I don't know, it was like my whole world just.. disappeared. When I saw you and Nabu together, I gotted so mad. I just wanted to kill someone. And that someone would be Nabu. So I drove off to you guys, and saw him picking you up in his arm's. I attacked him, and, well, I was just angry. When Sky told me that Nabu was a good guy, I just snapped at him and said:_ But what about him and Musa!_ Then you girls came back. I saw you and I felt that you where the one. The… the queen of the White tower. When you forgave me, I thought I would die of happiness. Muse, I love you. I love you! Please, just forgive me, like you forgave me for being with Darcy, and like you forgave me millions of times before. Please, Musa, I love you, and I want you to be the queen of White Tower. Muse, will you marry me?

-Riven… You… What did you say? Musa stared at Riven _He just told me about his whole world. Course I forgive him! Is he stupid? And what did he say at the end, did he…_

-Musa, the real princess of Harmonic Nebula, daughter of Miles, The real prince of Harmonic Nebula, Will you become the queen of White tower, will you marry me?

-End for now-

**Chapter 9 "Blondes aren't always stupid"**

-Will you marry me Muse? Riven's cheeks where by now wet by tears, and they didn't stop falling.

-Yes… She whispered.

-What?

She took a deep breath and said:

-I, the real princess of Harmonic Nebula, will answer your, Prince Riven of the White Towers, with a yes.

Riven smiled and took Musa into a hug.

-I love you Muse!

-I love you too Riv!

They stood there and hugged etch other for a while and then broke apart.

-Does this meen, that Musa is a family member? Mair asked, looking from Musa to Riven.

-Yupp, I guess so. Do you like that? Riven asked, looking down on Mair.

-YEEEEEES!!!! MUUUUUUSSSSSAAAAA!!! She ran and hugged Musas legs. With that the family started to cheer.

-Hurray! Way the go Riv! Thess'p said, hugging Musa.

-I am proud of you son, but I've to say some bad news.

-Bad news? Riven looked at his father.

-Yes, bad news. Rivens father took a deep breath and continued:

-You now have to call etch and one of the girls on this list here; He took a long list and gave it to his son; And tell them that they cant come over here tonight, cause you have a wedding to plan. His father smirked and started to laugh.

-Thanks father, I'll make sure I'll do that.

They had dinner and talked a bit about Musa's life, the wedding and other stuffs. When they where about to start with dessert, Musa's phone rang.

-Hello?

-Muse! Hi Riv!

-Hi Lay!

-Good evening Layla!

Layla smiled through the hologram, and said;

-So Riv, did you do it?

-Yes I did. Can you guess what she answered?

Musa smiled at Layla _Course she know that he was gonna propose. And, course she know the answer all ready. She was their best friend,_

-NO WAY! OMG! MUSA! YOU'RE ENGAGE TO RIVEN! IIIIH!!! THIS IS OUT OF HEAT! NABU? NABU, GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!

Nabu came to the phone and looked a Layla, Then on the hologram.

-Uh, hi guys? What's all the screaming and yelling about?

-They're getting married! Isn't that great!? Layla jumped up and down of joy.

-We'll be right there! She said.

-Layla! You can't just come over here! You must have your parent's permission…- Amorell started to say, and Layla disappeared from the hologram.

-Nabu? Where is Layla? Riven asked Nabu, but he sure known what Layla did.

Nabu just smiled, and putted one finger over his lips.

They heard a voice in the background that said:

-Please Mum! Riven is getting married! I gotta be there! Please!

Then Layla's hologram came up again, and she said:

-Nabu, we're going to White tower; like it was no-big-deal.

-Lay… You don't have to- Riven started, but he gotted interrupted;

-Yes, Riven, I'm coming, I meen, We are coming. Seeya soon!

With that Layla and Nabu disappeared, and the phone call ended.

-Well, I guess I'll take out some more plates then. Reggin said while smiling,

-Yes, that would be a good idée darling. And please hurry up, cuz if I know Layla well, she would be here in just a couple of seconds. Amorell said.

-Yeah, I- Reggin gotted interrupted by a –POFF- and Layla and Nabu stood in the dining room.

-Whoa! How did you know that? Musa was amazed.

-Well, you know, blondes aren't always stupid. Amorell said, smiling at Musa.

-End for now-

Chapter 10. "What about this one?" 

Laylas P.O.V

_Dear diary…_

_Today Nabu and Thesse'p went to town and pick out a wedding present to Riv. I went with Muse to the mall and we looked at wedding dresses. _

_So much fun! D_

_When we where in the store………_

-Layla! Where are we going? Musa asked me again.

-We, are going to…. We just stopped in front of a wedding shop,

-No, Layla, NO!

-Look at wedding dresses today! That will be really fun, right? I smiled at my best friend, and she rolled her eyes.

-OK, but, I'm not saying that I WILL find any dress, OK?

-Sure, oh, this one is nice, huh?!

We looked at dresses in hours, and soon Musa stood in the dressing room, trying every dress that looked nice.

-What about this one? She came out in a dress that I didn't remember that we picked out. It was…

-It looks like a Halloween costume. I said, honestly.

-Yeah. But its better then the first one! She smiled at me, and went back in.

I smiled and started to check my nails.

-OMG! Layla!

-What? I ran in to the dressing room, and froze.

-This is the one. I'm going to get married in this dress. Musa cried and smiled at me, wearing a dress, the bottom part was covered with pink roses, and it had golden pearls at the breats-part. Around her neck it was a shimmering stone, made out of gold.

She looked…

-Beautiful.

She looked at the dress, and whipped her tears away.

-God, I'm getting married. Lay, I'm getting married.

-I know.

-I'm not ready.

-What? Kidding me?

-No, seriously, this dress is a little to big, I'm not ready to get married, or well, the dress isn't ready jet.

She smiled at me, and we begun to laugh hysterically.

-What is… Oh, Musa. You look wonderful!

Reggin looked at Musa and smiled- She had just entered the shop, and she had heard someone laugh.

-Reggin! Oh, you think? Musa made a pose and spun around so that Reggin could see the back.

-Yes! Oh, Musa! Reggin pulled us into un hug, and she smiled at us.

-Riven is so going to die when he sees you.. She blinked and laughed.

… _So, the day ended well, and Musa gotted the dress, and Reggin took us out for lunch._

_I can't believe that my two best friends are going to get married._

_Peace out!_

_/ Layla_

-End for now-

Chapter 11. "Time to go?" 

It was the week after Riven's proposal, and they thought it was about time that the others found out about it.

-I mean, seriously! Now? Riven asked for the fift time.

-Yes Riv! Now! Layla stood in front of him and pointed a finger at his chest.

-You now it's time! We told you yesterday! You forgot already?

-No.. Riven smiled at her and turned around to Musa.

-Should we go to Stella and Brandon first?

Musa nodded, It was the best. Stella would get really mad if she was the last one to know.

Layla said a spell, and a portal came out of nowhere. You could see a little town inside.

-Time to go? Layla said, looking at the others.

-Yes! Time to go! They said, and the three of them went in to the portal.

With Brandon and Stella 

Brandon's P.O.V

I'm so freaking scared! She's going to think that I'm really poor. Geezes, she's going to hate my house.

-OMG! You live here? Stella looked at me with big eyes. The house looked pretty normal, for a normal person. For Stella, it looked.. poor. Or, that's what I thought.

-Uhm. Yeah, I know, it's not that big or anything, but…

-I love it. Stella took her bag (yes, only ONE bag) and turned to the house. -Should we enter?

I smiled at her and nodded.

-Yes, let's enter!

We walked in to the house and I could smell my brother Gary's food.

-Hello? We're here now!

Suddenly my grandma came out of the kitchen.

-Oh! Brandon! My little pumpkin! You're home! She took me in to a hug, and then saw Stell.

-And who are you?

Stella smiled and answered that she was Stella, princess of Solaria.

-Brandon! Brandon! Oh _shit_! Brandon, a little help here please? Gary screamed from the kitchen.

I smiled at Stella, who was busy telling grandma about fashion, and walked to the kitchen.

-What?

-I burned my fingers at the oven. Gary showed his fingers, they where all red. Can you help me, turn the oven down and take out the chicken.

-OK, I'll do that, big brother.

Gary cook all the food here. He is 19, so he is older then me, or well, we are twins, but he IS older then me. By 3 hours.

-Thanks. He smiled at me and pointed out to the hall, where we could hear Stella say:

-Yes! Blue is so your colour!

-Thank you, you are a great girl, I heard grandma say.

Gary smiled again, and looked at me.

-Who is that girl with great fashion taste, anyway?

-Oh, you mean Stella? She's me girlfriend,

-Oh, yeah, couldn't have guessed that!

-Oh shut it. She is the princess of Solaria, she's an Alfea girl. That's how I met her. She is…

-Hot?

-Yeah, but that's not what I was going to say. She is..

-Smart?

-Well… No, not really. She's not the smartest one in our gang, but she is…

-The most amazing girl you have ever met in your in tired life? Stella said, taking my hand.

-Hello. My name is Stella!

-Gary. They shook hands.

-So. Are you Brandon's brother?

-Yes, big brother.

-Oh! How old are you then?

-19.

-But.. Stella looked at me, You are 19 too. How's that possible?

-Well, I'm only 3 hours older, but we always say "big brother" and "little brother" to etch other, just for fun.

-Okey. Stella smiled at Gary.

-So, who is ready for some chicken?

Description:

Well, I think that Brandon should be without his parents, so he is. He and Gary lives with their grandma.

Grandma: Grandma is really nice, sweet and caring for other people. She wears a dress, beige, and a scarf that's is green with red and pink roses. Her hair is grey, in braids.

Gary: Yeah, Brandon's twin brother. He really likes to cook. He wears a black t-shirt and jeans. Looks like Brandon in the face. Same hair.

-End for now-

**Chapter 12 **"Goldfish"

Stellas P.O.V.

Well, I am having a lovely time at Brandons, and his grandma is so fashionable for her age! Anyway, today we are going to the beach with some of her friends.

Are you coming Stella?

Yes, just a minute! I shouted back to Gary.

OK!

I took a last look in the mirror, and smiled. _I look so cute in this!_

When I came downstairs, we got in to the car, and where about to go, when…

BOM 

Hey Bran!

Riven?!

Hi you guys!

Layla, Musa! OMG I can't belive it's you!

They where here for me, of cause, they had missed me so much.

We need to tell you something.

Okey, I looked at Layla for a clue, but she just smiled.

Musa and Riven stood very close, when they said:

We're getting married!

WHAT?!

I looked at Brandon, and he looked like a goldfish, so I just had to laugh.

Hahaha, Brandon, you look like a…. Hahaha, you look like a goldfish!

Haha, yeah you do Brandon! Musa laughed so hard, that she started to cry.

Hahahaha!!!

Brandon just smiled and hugged Riven.

Con gratulations mate!

Thanks.

-End for know- (OK, I know that wasn't so good, but I tried.)

Chapter 13 "Wow!" 

It was a sunny day, and I could feel that my parents where going to love Flora.

What's the matter sweetie? She looked at me, a little worried.

Oh, nothing at all, I said and smiled at her.

We where going to spend the holiday at my parents house. I'd a bad feeling about this, that they wouldn't like her. But as fast she smiled and said "sweetie", I mean, c'mon, who can resist that?

Are you sure? You look a little weird.

It's OK Flora, I'm just thinking.

Of?

I smiled at her, and said:

Of you, and how much my parents will love you, and how much I love you.

Flora stopped and took my hand. She looked me deep into my eyes, and kissed me gently.

Helia!

I looked up, and saw my dad wave at us.

I took Floras hand and together we walked to my dad.

Hi there! Flora smiled at my dad and took his hand, My name is Flora.

Oh! You're Flora? You look better then Helia told me! He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

He told us that he was on his way to pick Sandra up, and asked if we where going to follow.

No, thanks, We'll just go to the house.

He walked of, and we went into the house.

It's… It's…

You hate it?

No! I… I love it! Flora dropped her bags and spun around in the room.

I feel so, free in here! It's great sweetie!

She kissed me on the mouth and then took my hand.

Helia?

Yes!

You're home?

Yes…? Of cause, els I wouldn't have answered you, right? I smiled to my self, and heard steps in the stairs.

In front of us my baby sister was. She smiled at Flora,

Are you Flora?

Yes sweetie, that's me! She smiled back.

Ok! Would you like to see my room?

Haha, Ok, sure!

The two girls went upstairs, and left me with the bags. I smiled and shouted:

Paris!

I waited a while, and then shouted:

Paris! Come here girl!

I could hear a "dunk, dunk, dunk" from the kitchen, and then my beautiful Paris came infront of me.

Hi girl! How are you? Did you missed me?

Voff!

I take that as a yes.. I smiled at the dog, and got a lick in my face by happiness.

Haha, Thank's girl!

Voff!

-End for now-

Description:

Helias baby sister: Her name is Poetry, and she writes a lot of poems, and she's very talented too. She wears blue shorts, a white t-shirt and flip-flops. Her hair is the same as Helias, just a little more "female-ish", and it's brown.

Dad: Dad is just called Dad. He looks like Paladium, sense they're brothers. He likes to be in the garden.

Sandra: Sandra is Helias big sister. She is 22, and she looks a lot like Helia. She has the same hair as Nabu, but it's black. She wears black shorts, a black blouse and white boots. She likes to sing, and she is kind of famous. She knew Musas mom, actually, Musas mom used to be Sandras sing teacher.


	2. LAST CHAPTER

I love you, whatever… chapter 12

I love you, whatever… chapter 12

_Dear Diary,_

Thought the months seemed so slow, the day finally came. Musa and Rivens wedding day.  
Stella and Brandon came first, of course, they actually came a month early!  
Then, 2 days before the wedding, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky and Sky's parents came. Bloom was so sweet, and understanding of being the last one to know about the engagement (Stella and Brandon first, second Flora and Helia, third Tecna and Timmy, and forth Bloom and Sky). Sky was also OK with it, and was very excided about the wedding (He actually gave the love couple a house! OK, maybe it'll be in the backyard of Riven's castle, but anyways, it was such a good wedding gift!)  
Tec and Timmy came last, 1 day before. Apparently, Tec had got a job at The Biggest Place In The Universe, as Musa said. TopTecFashion! I mean, that's so great! That is the biggest fashion/technique place in the universe.  
And, as I guess you know (as you are me, and I definably know it), Nabu and I came absolutely first, since, well, we came the night after the engagement.  
But anyways, the wedding, It was so beautiful, Stella and Flora fixed the place with decorations, and I got the "floor-transformation-work"-work. See, when Musa and Riven had said I do, the floor would change from boring grey, to beautiful gold. Stella and Flora got some problem there, to match the decorations so that they would match both grey and gold. But it worked out beautiful with the turquoise, pink and gold decorations. Good work guys!  
Sky, Brandon and Helia took care of the entertainment, whish was Skillet! Sky had heard them while being on Earth, so he decided them.  
Bloom and Riven took care of the guest list (with some help from Sky's parents),  
Musa got the music (of course) and she also helped Tec and Timmy with the lighting.

Then, when everything was planned, it was SHOPPING! Stella, Tec and Reggin took care of it (with great results). Since Musa's dress was already picked out, they tried to match the maid-of-honor's dress with hers. It was beautiful! It was a white strapless dress, whish ended by the knees, with turquoise and light pink flower on the top and the bottom. It looked so beautiful at Tec and I. ___  
Riven's suite was hardest. Helia's best man suite was pretty easy, a simple grey one. But Riven was going to bee something special, and that was hard. But, at the end he also got a grey one, but with a white shirt under, and Helia got to wear a black._

So, finally the wedding!  
As everyone had arrived, we all sat down. Everyone was there: Riven's family, Musa's dad, Bloom's parents, Sky's parents, Flora's lil-sis, and our classmates, teachers etc.  
So, we sat down at our black chairs (some thought it was depressing, but they didn't know what was coming…), and the music started to play. In the front, Riven and Helia stood, Helia trying to pep-talk Riven who was nervous as hell (yes, RIVEN WAS NERVOUS!).  
First, I came down the altar. The altar was a simple white mat, on wish I threw pink flowers. After me, Tec came, and she threw turquoise flowers.  
Then, the wedding march! Behind Tec, Musa came, holding Riven's fathers arm. She looked so beautiful in her dress, and she was glowing while walking down the altar. Everyone stood up.  
The love couple stood in front of the minister, and they said I do. Then, I simply whispered "golding!", and the floor went gold. Everyone was shocked by the result, even I. I didn't have any time to practice, but it went great.  
Musa smiled at me, and I remember I saw her so happy. You could see the fights in her eyes, but they were also glowing, as she didn't care about the war coming up on us.  
They kissed.  
All of all, it was a very successful day.

I can't remember it all clear, but I think that Riven once came up to me and said "the war is going to tear us apart, but I'm happy now." Then he hugged me, and walked of to his new wife. I didn't understand what he meant, but now I do.

Two years after the marriage, something bad happened. The final war.  
The Trix was gone since long, but there was a new bad-guy in town. Hiro. Oh, I still can't stand the name! It creeps me out!  
Hiro took control over Musa's body and mind, and there was no way to get him out. Riven found only one solution. He had to kill Musa. I remember his face clearly when he said it. He had some bruises, but I didn't focus on them. I don't think any of us did. Tec was already dead, and Timmy and Bloom was captured by Hiro. Musa stood in front of us and was going to attack any second. Riven took a step forward, and raised his saber.  
That night, not only Musa died. As Riven raised his sword, Musa raised her hand.  
Yes, you thought right. They killed etch-other.  
Hiro was destroyed when Musa felled down dead, but before he had killed Bloom. Sky and Timmy (who got out of Hiro's jail) was so helpless. Both of their loved ones had died, and they couldn't take 'em back.

Now, 20 years past, I'm still alive. Timmy are running Tec's shop, and Sky tries to live his life as King. Flora and Helia are happy with their kids, Tea and Lea. God, they look so alike Flora.  
Stella and Brandon are (right now) at the hospital. Even thought her 30years, she's having yet an other kid. Bloom and Tecna is going to be big sisters!  
Me? Oh, I have two children's with Nabu now, guess what their names are?  
Rusa and Miven. After my two best friends. I can't believe they are gone, but I'm living one day at time.

Just one day at time-girl,

Layla.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**I know, I know, the end was bad. Really bad. But I felt like killing Musa and Riven (don't ask why, even I don't know)  
I felt like I had to end this one now, even thought it went a bit… sad. Character death is sad.**

Review!

/I suck at summarys – cause it's true._  
_


	3. Lastchapter FINALY!

I love you, whatever… chapter 12

_Dear Diary,  
Riven's suite was hardest. Helia's best man suite was pretty easy, a simple grey one. But Riven was going to bee something special, and that was hard. But, at the end he also got a grey one, but with a white shirt under, and Helia got to wear a black.  
__  
_

_Thought the months seemed so slow, the day finally came. Musa and Rivens wedding day._

_Stella and Brandon came first, of course, they actually came a month early!_

_Then, 2 days before the wedding, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky and Sky's parents came. Bloom was so sweet, and understanding of being the last one to know about the engagement (Stella and Brandon first, second Flora and Helia, third Tecna and Timmy, and forth Bloom and Sky). Sky was also OK with it, and was very excided about the wedding (He actually gave the love couple a house! OK, maybe it'll be in the backyard of Riven's castle, but anyways, it was such a good wedding gift!)  
Tec and Timmy came last, 1 day before. Apparently, Tec had got a job at The Biggest Place In The Universe, as Musa said. TopTecFashion! I mean, that's so great! That is the biggest fashion/technique place in the universe.  
_

_And, as I guess you know (as you are me, and I definably know it), Nabu and I came absolutely first, since, well, we came the night after the engagement.  
But anyways, the wedding, It was so beautiful, Stella and Flora fixed the place with decorations, and I got the "floor-transformation-work"-work. See, when Musa and Riven had said I do, the floor would change from boring grey, to beautiful gold. Stella and Flora got some problem there, to match the decorations so that they would match both grey and gold. But it worked out beautiful with the turquoise, pink and gold decorations. Good work guys!  
Sky, Brandon and Helia took care of the entertainment, whish was Skillet! Sky had heard them while being on Earth, so he decided them.  
Bloom and Riven took care of the guest list (with some help from Sky's parents),  
Musa got the music (of course) and she also helped Tec and Timmy with the lighting._

_Then, when everything was planned, it was SHOPPING! Stella, Tec and Reggin took care of it (with great results). Since Musa's dress was already picked out, they tried to match the maid-of-honor's dress with hers. It was beautiful! It was a white strapless dress, whish ended by the knees, with turquoise and light pink flower on the top and the bottom. It looked so beautiful at Tec and I.  
_

_So, finally the wedding!_

_As everyone had arrived, we all sat down. Everyone was there: Riven's family, Musa's dad, Bloom's parents, Sky's parents, Flora's lil-sis, and our classmates, teachers etc.  
So, we sat down at our black chairs (some thought it was depressing, but they didn't know what was coming…), and the music started to play. In the front, Riven and Helia stood, Helia trying to pep-talk Riven who was nervous as hell (yes, RIVEN WAS NERVOUS!).  
First, I came down the altar. The altar was a simple white mat, on wish I threw pink flowers. After me, Tec came, and she threw turquoise flowers.  
Then, the wedding march! Behind Tec, Musa came, holding Riven's fathers arm. She looked so beautiful in her dress, and she was glowing while walking down the altar. Everyone stood up.  
The love couple stood in front of the minister, and they said I do. Then, I simply whispered "golding!", and the floor went gold. Everyone was shocked by the result, even I. I didn't have any time to practice, but it went great.  
Musa smiled at me, and I remember I saw her so happy. You could see the fights in her eyes, but they were also glowing, as she didn't care about the war coming up on us.  
They kissed.  
All of all, it was a very successful day._

_I can't remember it all clear, but I think that Riven once came up to me and said "the war is going to tear us apart, but I'm happy now." Then he hugged me, and walked of to his new wife. I didn't understand what he meant, but now I do._

_Two years after the marriage, something bad happened. The final war.  
The Trix was gone since long, but there was a new bad-guy in town. Hiro. Oh, I still can't stand the name! It creeps me out!  
Hiro took control over Musa's body and mind, and there was no way to get him out. Riven found only one solution. He had to kill Musa. I remember his face clearly when he said it. He had some bruises, but I didn't focus on them. I don't think any of us did. Tec was already dead, and Timmy and Bloom was captured by Hiro. Musa stood in front of us and was going to attack any second. Riven took a step forward, and raised his saber.  
That night, not only Musa died. As Riven raised his sword, Musa raised her hand.  
Yes, you thought right. They killed etch-other.  
_

_Hiro was destroyed when Musa felled down dead, but before he had killed Bloom. Sky and Timmy (who got out of Hiro's jail) was so helpless. Both of their loved ones had died, and they couldn't take 'em back.  
_

_Now, 20 years past, I'm still alive. Timmy are running Tec's shop, and Sky tries to live his life as King. Flora and Helia are happy with their kids, Tea and Lea. God, they look so alike Flora.  
Stella and Brandon are (right now) at the hospital. Even thought her 40years, she's having yet an other kid. Bloom and Tecna is going to be big sisters!  
Me? Oh, I have two children's with Nabu now, guess what their names are?  
Rusa and Miven. After my two best friends. I can't believe they are gone, but I'm living one day at time.  
_

_Just one day at time-girl,  
_

Layla.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Review!**_I know, I know, the end was bad. Really bad. But I felt like killing Musa and Riven (don't ask why, even I don't know)  
I felt like I had to end this one now, even thought it went a bit… sad. Character death is sad._**

/I suck at summarys – cause it's true.


End file.
